Codiase Twoshot
by PanicWithAsh
Summary: Randy, Ted, and Cody are swimming at Randy's house but Cody gets mad and tries, I repeat, tries to leave. Codiase slash twoshot. First yaoi story I've ever written. I suck at summaries for short stories. Mentions of Centon. R&R. Cody/Ted - Randy/John
1. Chapter 1

"Randy!" The teenage Cody shrieked as Ted pushed him into the in ground pool that was located in Randy's backyard. Ted had been messing with Cody all day and he was getting pretty tired of it. Randy was always there to help Cody though, smacking Ted on the back of the head like they saw Gibbs do to Dinozzo on NCIS much to his and Randy's amusement.

Cody's head resurfaced just in time to hear the smack and an 'Ow!' Cody snickered as he swam to the side of the pool, pulling himself up onto the dry land. Randy, Ted, and he had been friends for a long time now, Randy being the leader at the age of 19, Ted being the beta at the age of 17, and Cody being the Omega at the age of 14.

"I thought I told you to stop messing with my brother, DiBiase," Randy growled and Ted grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the back of his sore head. Randy always called Cody his little brother even though they weren't really blood...

"Yeah, you did, I just didn't think I would get abused for having fun," Ted murmured, shooting Cody a glare but Cody just smiled innocently. Randy glanced quickly at the driveway again and Ted snickered now.

"Still waiting for Cena, Randy?" Ted asked and Randy glared at him but nodded in annoyance. In case you are wondering, Ted was referring to Randy's boyfriend, John Cena. Yeah, Randy was gay, so what? Cody was too, not that he would admit that to anyone besides Randy... Ted didn't even know, mostly because Cody felt an attraction to the older male...

"He probably won't even show up, maybe he's out with some girl," Ted said and Cody pinched his leg hard, gaining a sound of pain from the older male. Ted loved messing with Randy's head when it came to John. They got into arguments almost daily about it, it always began with Ted saying John was probably with a girl and it always ended with Randy locked in his bathroom.

"Leave him alone, Ted!" Cody hissed at him. He didn't need today to be like all the others. He just wanted to hang out with his two best friends in a day of peace, maybe even talk to John a little more if Randy could keep his hands off of him.

Randy sighed before sitting next to Cody and sticking his feet lightly in the water. "No, just let him talk Codes, maybe he's right..." Randy murmured and Cody frowned before glaring up at Ted. Why did he always feel the need to bring Randy, one of his best friends, down? It was a mystery to him.

But he wasn't going to let him get away with it. Not today. "A word, Ted," Cody growled, standing up and grabbing Ted's arm roughly before pulling him towards the door of Randy's basement. Cody opened the door almost absentmindedly; ignoring the cold gust of wind that hit his wet body as he practically threw Ted into the home then walked in after him.

Cody closed the door gently but when he turned around to face Ted, his eyes were on fire with rage. "What the hell was that?" Cody snapped and Ted flinched unconsciously. He had never seen Cody so mad over something that happened almost every day.

"What do you mean?" Ted asked and Cody snorted. Ted was going to play stupid now of all times, of course. Cody almost strangled him because of his lack of guilt for hurting his friend.

"As if you don't know! You know Randy already thinks he'll never be good enough for John, you're just feeding the fire!" Cody snapped and now it was Ted's turn to snort. What was Cody's problem? He was acting like it affected him.

"Maybe if he acted like he was normal and started dating chicks I wouldn't have to do this so called 'feeding the fire!'" Ted snapped back and Cody froze before beginning to laugh painfully, his heart weighing him down now.

"Normal?" Cody repeated the word and it left a bad taste in his mouth. Normal had never came into the mix when they were talking about Randy. What made it come in now?

"Yeah, normal," Ted said, confused on why Cody just shook his head in shock. Hadn't he just been screaming at him? He wished he would continue screaming at him, the silent treatment was even worse...

"If Randy isn't normal, than I ain't normal either Ted," Cody said, still mulling over the fact that Ted had so easily said being gay wasn't normal...

"Wh-What do you mean, Codes?" Ted asked in disbelief as he looked at the younger male. Was he trying to say what he thought he was trying to say?

"I'm gay, Ted," Cody said, leaving a gaping Ted alone as he grabbed his bag and opened the door again, walking out towards the pool to find Randy and John roughhousing. At least Randy was happy again...

"Hey, I'm... I'm headed home..." Cody called to them and Randy stopped short, looking at Cody in confusion. Ted had been wrong; he would normally want to rub that in Ted's face...

"Why? What's up?" Randy called back and Cody shrugged, glancing over his shoulder to find Ted just leaving the house. "Ask Ted, or maybe it's better if you don't, I don't think we're 'normal' enough for him," Cody said, heading up the small incline of a hill towards the street. His house was about 2 blocks over, not too far of a walk.

"Cody," Ted called after him but Cody kept walking. He wanted to cry, he really wanted to. To think he liked a guy who didn't think it was normal to be gay... "Cody," Ted called again but Cody still kept walking. "Cody, look out!" Ted's voice came again and it was in a panic.

Cody looked up from where he was looking on the ground just in time to see a truck coming right at him. Cody was about to get hit when he felt something else hit him, a body. Ted quickly ran and pretty much tackled Cody, taking them both off the road but going a bit too far and beginning to fall down a sharp incline.

Ted's embrace around the smaller male got tighter as they began to roll down, hitting twigs, rocks, leaves, and anything else that was on the downward travel of the hill. When they finally reached the bottom, Ted's back was aching from all the impact it took but he sat up. Cody arms had locked around Ted's torso during the fall so Cody was still latched onto him.

"You okay baby boy?" Ted whispered to Cody as he looked up to see if they could climb back up the hill. It was near impossible, there were too many uneven places that looked like they would give out at any time; he wasn't going to risk getting Cody hurt like that.

Cody shook his head as he began sobbing, something he would have never did in front of Randy or Ted if this was a normal situation, but it wasn't normal, according to Ted, he wasn't normal.

"C'mon Codes, don't cry..." Ted whispered, wiping the younger teen's tears away but they kept flowing. Cody couldn't stop the tears he kept in for so long, from the moment he realized he felt something towards his best friend until that exact moment...

"Why didn't you let it hit me?" Cody sobbed and Ted grimaced at the thought of letting that happen. He wasn't that heartless, why was Cody asking such a thing?

"Because you're my best friend, Codes, I wouldn't let that happen..." Ted tried to assure Cody but Cody just sobbed harder at his words.

"I thought I wasn't normal enough for you!" Cody snapped through his tears, suddenly trying to pass Ted away but only managed to make himself fall downstairs into the dead leaves and twigs.

"Excuse me, I didn't know that you were gay! I thought, since I'm your best friend after all, you would tell me something as big as that!" Ted snapped back as Cody sat up again.

"Well maybe I didn't want you to know!" Cody shouted, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "And why not? Is it because I'm not like you and Randy and John, am I not special enough to know?" Ted yelled back and Cody looked at him heatedly before something took over him.

He quickly leaned forward and his lips pressed against Ted's in a kiss that Cody didn't mean to trigger, but he couldn't back away now. He got closer to Ted and kneeled full up, making Ted's head tilt back as Cody became taller. Cody's hands rested lightly on Ted's shoulders as he moved his lips slightly, hoping he would get some kind of response from Ted, whether it was him kissing back or him pushing him back and started yelling at him for doing that.

What Ted did surprised Cody, he began kissing back and put his hands on his lower back, bring their bare chests together as Cody fell into a state of bliss. Ted laid back in the leaves, leading to Cody's body falling onto his own as they kissed.

Cody sighed briefly into the kiss, allowing Ted's tongue to slip in and start a dance. After a few more moments though, Cody pulled away and rested his forehead on Ted's. "So that's why you didn't want me to know..." Ted murmured as he pecked Cody two more times.

Ted's head was spinning as he tried to figure out if it was wrong or right to have such strong emotions towards his best friend. Was he just kidding himself the whole time because he didn't think Cody felt the same or did he still think being gay just wasn't... normal? He smiled slightly to himself as he made the conclusion that if being gay wasn't normal than he didn't want to fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cody! Ted! Where are you guys?" Randy's worried voice cut through the thick woods. At the sound of Randy's voice, Cody automatically got off of Ted and grabbed his bag that fell down the hill with him. The innocent reaction made Ted huff as he sat up, watching the male he had just kissed turn towards the direction where they heard Randy's voice.

"Over here!" Cody cried out, his voice travelling into the open skies above. They heard footsteps rushing towards them and soon enough, John and Randy appeared. When the older couple saw that Ted and Cody were in decent shape, they relaxed greatly.

"Thank God..." Randy breathed, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he went past Cody and to the spot where Ted was sitting before offering him a hand which he took gratefully. But when Ted was pull up onto his feet, he got whacked on the back of the head by Randy and winced at the sudden sting.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ted asked in a whining manner as he rubbed the injured area, Cody and John snickering all the while at the scene. Ted had a look on his face that was both surprised and hurt, making Cody want to give him a hug but also laugh.

"That's for trying so hard to save Cody to hurt yourself in the process," Randy scolded but then smiled at the male who was giving him a confused look and put an arm around his shoulder jokingly. "I'm just kidding, man. C'mon, let's start the hike but up from hell."

Ted nodded as they began walking up the hill. During the walk, Cody was chatting with John about the only thing they really ever talked about, wrestling. But during their conversation, both of them were straining to hear the muffled conversation going on between Randy and Ted behind them. They could never decipher exactly what they were saying but they could understand the conversation was about Cody.

There had been a long silence between John and Cody as they were trying to listen but a sudden change in topic shocked the young Cody. "So are you okay, kid?" John asked, causing Cody to blush as he replayed the kiss over and over in his mind.

"D-Definitely..." Cody stuttered over his reply as the noticeable blush on his cheeks got darker. He didn't like it when people saw him blush; it made him feel girlish, weak… But John just chuckled at the young blushing teen, smiling his signature smile.

"Hm... Randy, have any clue what the brunette is blushing about?" John called over his shoulder and a pout formed on Cody's lips as he continued to blush profusely. Why couldn't he stop blushing?

"I have a pretty good idea," Randy called back, causing Cody to shoot a glance at Ted of questioning. But before Ted had a chance to give a nonverbal reply, Cody's small action caused him to step into a hole in the ground, causing him to fall and twist his ankle.

"Ow! Fu... reak!" Cody almost cursed but managed to correct himself at the last minute when he saw Randy's glare that was pointed directly at him. Randy's big brother like ways caused him not to want Cody to curse until he got older, at least 16 of age. But Cody wasn't too angel-like not to do it behind his back…

"I-I twisted my ankle," Cody spoke in a small voice when he realized all of the older males' gazes were on him. He hated to become the center of attention when he trips or something, it's embarrassing that he's so clumsy…

Randy nodded once, signaling he understood but he started walking again. Cody looked after him helplessly as Randy grabbed John's arm, dragging him along. "Ted," Randy finally said as he continued walking. "Carry him."

The two worded command made Cody start to blush all over again, the hot as fire feeling on his cheeks returning even though it had never fully left. "Kay," Ted replied simply, going over to Cody and picking him up as easily as you would a child before beginning to walk after Randy and John.

The older teens were a good 20 feet ahead of them as Ted walked carefully on the uneven land, being sure he wasn't going to drop Cody and injure him more than he already was. Cody blinked a few times, suddenly feeling tired now that he was being carried.

Cody's eyes were half-lidded as he wrapped his arms lazily around Ted's neck, giving himself more reassurance he wouldn't fall. "So you told Randy?" Cody asked him in a whisper as he glanced down at his ankle which was beginning to swell. Maybe he didn't just twist it…

"Yeah... He was pretty happy about it but he gave me the 'if you hurt him, I'll hurt you' speech..." Ted murmured back as he continued walking, chuckling along with the brunette in his arms.

"Hmm... doesn't surprise me... You know how Randy is when it comes to me…" Cody said, playing with Ted's hair at the back of his neck by twirling it in his fingers and tugging at it gently.

Ted was founding it hard to concentrate on not tripping on the roots that were sticking out everywhere with the feeling of Cody's fingers on his neck and the fact that he was in his arms, so vulnerable… Ted quickly shook the thoughts from his head, clearing his throat before speaking. "Codes, you're making it hard for me to make sure I don't trip..."

Cody giggled lightly as he stopped playing with Ted's hair and instead folded them to his own chest. "Not much longer, no worries," John's voice called back to them and Cody breathed a happy sigh before looking to see that Randy and John were still pretty far ahead. Guess Randy wanted to give Ted and Cody some alone time, not that they could do too much here…

"What, don't like being in my arms, Codes?" Ted questioned, hearing the soft sigh that had escaped the younger teen's lips and Cody couldn't suppress the new giggle that formed, escaping as a sweet sound that made Ted smile.

"There's no place I would rather be, Teddy, but my ankle is starting to really kill me," Cody said, a slight whine to his voice that made Ted's smile disappear. He didn't like to know Cody was in pain. How much longer would they have to walk? But when Ted's eyes caught a sliver of the road ahead, he quicken his pace a little; enough to move a lot faster but not enough to lose his footing and trip.

"Took you two long enough," Randy commented in a teasing voice as the two appeared on the street. Ted just rolled his eyes briefly as a soft whimper escaped Cody's lips.

"Just let me get the poor boy inside," Ted murmured, heading towards Randy's house that was, surprisingly, right across the street from where they were standing.

"Okay then," Randy replied while he and John followed them towards his house. Ted got to the front porch where Randy opened the door for him, letting him enter pretty easily. While Ted was climbing the stairs, Randy and John went to the kitchen to find something for Cody's ankle.

Ted managed to get Cody into Randy's room and onto the bed without moving Cody's ankle. "Are you okay, Baby Boy?" Ted asked, stroking Cody's face gently as Cody scowled at the pain his ankle brought him. Luckily, Randy and John entered the room, an icepack in Randy's hand.

"It hurts," Cody whined loudly as Randy placed the icepack as gently as he could on the teen's ankle. Cody normally didn't whine about pain unless it really hurt, or maybe he just wanted Ted to take care of him.

"It looks like it hurts," Ted said, grimacing at Cody's swollen ankle before looking at Randy and John, his eyes asking them what they were going to do now.

"Well... you two can stay in here, John and I are going to go swim again..." Randy answered Ted's unanswered question as he grabbed John's hand and rushed out of the room. Cody pursed his lips slight as Ted looked after Randy and John in amusement.

"Well then..." Ted said, standing and walking over to and through the opened door. He looked around in the hallway briefly and when he didn't see anything that interested him, he walked back into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Then he came back over to Cody, took his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly, much to Cody's delighted surprise. Cody kissed back eagerly even though his ankle was still hurting him. He could never get enough of Ted's soft lips; they were addictive…

"You should've told me sooner, Codes," Ted said, kissing him again and again between every other word. Cody snickered lightly to himself at Ted. Today was like a day to be bipolar…

"I never told you anything," Cody said with a small grin as he kissed Ted back each time. He really didn't though, all he did was kiss Ted and he hadn't really meant to either; it just kind of happened.

But Cody's choice of words seemed to make Ted take an interest. "Hmm..." Ted hummed his thoughts, pausing with his kisses for a moment much to Cody's displeasure. "Then tell me."

The last three words made Cody bit his lip. Tell him? Was it really as easy as that to speak your emotions? Cody highly doubted that as he raked his brain for the right words. "Ted..." Cody said, trailing off for a moment as he looked into Ted's eyes. Even after staring into Ted's eyes, Cody still couldn't find the right words to say so he just kissed Ted again.

Ted took it as an okay answer for now, but in the future, he would get Cody to say it because he wanted to hear what the younger male had to say. Whether he had to hold him in a headlock or push him into the pool again, he was going to get Cody to admit he liked, or even loved, him... In the future, Ted DiBiase will have Cody Rhodes confess his feelings.

**How did I do?  
>R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
